


Dentist appointment

by givemepizza



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Evil Magnus, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, M/M, POV Alternating, Short & Sweet, Supportive Even, scared Isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemepizza/pseuds/givemepizza
Summary: Isak has a huge dentist appointment and he is just a bit more than scared shitless about it. Luckily (or unluckily, enter: Magnus) he has loyal friends and a sweet boyfriend to help out and give support





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is the usual dentist appointment trope, but i still hope there is something you can enjoy in this short story.  
I'm currently working on a much longer oneshot as well as a chaptered story. The other oneshot should be up by next week, but i have no idea when i'll start posting the chaptered story. once upon a time it was finished and ready, but then I decided to add a few more things to make it more wholesome. while i'm working on that, i'll post a few oneshots here and there for you guys to hopefully enjoy.  
As usual your support is a true blessing and motivation, so thank you for that<3

Isak eyes his friends warily and rolls his eyes.

“I don’t get why you guys are here at all. How are you all even in here at the same time?” he is at the dentist’s office to get his wisdom tooth removed. He booked an appointment a few days ago and all that time leading up to this moment, he has been scared shitless. His entire squad, boyfriend included, are here to support him apparently. Magnus and Mahdi are standing on his left side of the bed while Jonas and Even stand on the other.

A from Even Isak doesn’t really want the rest here. It has a lot to do with that fact that his procedure begins in about 20 minutes times and Isak is about to start shaking with anxiety and fear.

“The dentist is a good friend of my dad’s. “Mahdi explains. Magnus is standing beside him, nodding.

“Of course we also want the satisfaction of seeing what crazy shit you’ll do after the procedure before your pain medication wears off.” Jonas laughs.

The dirty look he is about to throw his best friend gets redirected towards Even who is also laughing along with the others. Even seems to notice Isak’s glare and instantly stops laughing. He harrumphs and gives Isak an apologetic look, sliding his arm around Isak’s shoulders. “I won’t be taking part in the laughter.”

“liar!” Isak fires back.

Magnus clamps a palm over isak’s shoulder and squeezes. “stay strong brother. This procedure has almost zero chance of accident. Worst case scenario is a needle breaks in your gum, but that’s like rare.”

Even feels Isak wince and tense up and he looks down at his boyfriend, a little concerned but he doesn’t say anything. He just watches Isak closely instead.

“Don’t listen to this idiot.” Mahdi points at Magnus. “I’ve had this procedure done before. Accidents are unheard of.”

“For real?” Isak hopes his voice doesn’t sound as frightened as he feels.

“For real for real. Just relax, okay?”

Isak nods, trying but still failing to relax.

“I still want to see what he gets up to when he’s all groggy and shit. “Magnus insists, his expression full of wonder as if he can already picture what the scene will be like. Isak really hates his friends right now.”

“The doctor will be back in a bit, so we’ll get out of your hair now.” Jonas declares and then gives Isak a big pat on the shoulder. “Good luck, man.”

“Stay strong, buddy.” Magnus says in the end, finally showing some encouragement for the first time since they arrived.

Very deep down Isak knows his friends care about it, and even deeper down he is touched that they came all the way to support him. “thanks, guys.”

“sure thing, bro. see you soon.” Jonas smiles

“I assume Even has to stay back and give you special encouragement, so we’ll just leave you guys to it.” Magnus suggestively wiggles his eyebrows, wearing some nasty wolfish grin. Isak gives him a disgusted look and shoos him out of the room with the rest.

Isak looks up and finds Even giving him a knowing look. “What’s that look?” Isak asks, eyebrows furrowed.

“Are you okay?” Even answers with a question, adopting a serious facial expression.

“yeah.” Isak nods probably a little too hard.

Even’s eyebrows shoot up in a manner that shows just how he doesn’t believe Isak at all. “I’ll get to the point. You seem scared.”

“what! No.” Isak splutters in a manner that’s so over-the-top thath e wishes he could smack himself over the head.

Even’s narrow as he suspiciously regards his boyfriend. After a moment he nods as if accepting that answer. “You are so brave. I didn’t have nearly as much courage as you do when I had to have my wisdom teeth removed. I was scared shitless.”

Isak swallows thickly, his heart rate picking up. “R-really?”

Even nods. “I clung to my mum’s arm all the way here. I really envy how cool you are being about this despite the horror stories we’ve all heard and experienced.” It’s a bit mean to goad the truth out of Isak like this, but Even just doesn’t want to see his boyfriend suffering alone.

“You had a bad experience too?”

Even nods. He isn’t lying. By now he sense the fear rising in Isak, but he doesn’t stop. “turned out I had good reason to be afraid.”

“Even, I’m actually terrified.” Isak blurts before he can stop himself.

There is a victorious grin on even’s face as he gently pinches isak’s pink. “Why did you pretend you’re not.”

Excuse me for not wanting to look like a fucking baby in front of my boyfriend.” Isak frowns deeply, his pout becoming more prominent. It’s as if he has been robbed of his human rights. Even has to hold back his laughter.

“don’t worry, baby. I always think you are manly.”

“see, you are too nice, so you’ll always say shit like that even when I do something stupid. Fucking enabler!” Isak grouses

Even is laughing now, full teeth and yes turned to slits. “I still think you’re manlier than I am.”

“forget it. I don’t need your accolades.”

“don’t be grumpy. It’ll all work out. I’ll be right outside, waiting.” Even retracts his arm so he can perch on the edge of the bed then he takes both of Isak’s hands in his. “I wasn’t kidding when I said I had a tough time with this procedure. The truth is we are all afraid of something we avoid.”

Isak sighs in hopelessness. “I can’t get out this, can I?”

“no.” Even says regrettably. “wisdom teeth hurt like a bitch if you let them grow out. At this this a one-time pain.”

For a moment, Isak considers that and then he nods in understanding. “I won’t be easy to live with after this procedure. I don’t handle pain very well.”

“for better or worse, right?”

Isak laughs for the first time since he got to the hospital. It feels great. He is so glad Even is here. “you didn’t just say that.”

“I think if we can get passed this then we are ready for marriage.”

“okay, just don’t tell our friends about it or Magnus might start secretly preparing a surprise wedding for us. “Isak shudders in horror at the thought.

Even laughs and then leans up to kiss Isak on the lips before pulling him into a hug. “I have to go wait outside too now. Good luck.”

Isak melts into the embrace and draws as much courage and support as he can from the hug.

Even pulls back after a few moments and starts backing up out of the room.

“Protect my dignity and price, Even.” Isak says. “Make sure I don’t do or say anything stupid before the pain medication wears off.”

“Of course. For better or worse, remember?”

“Stop saying that.” Isak reprimands, but he finds himself smiling anyway.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not after Isak's wisdom teeth have been removed and Even has to handle the after-care of the surgical procedure. Like Isak said himself in the first chapter, he's not easy to be around when he's in pain. Even said he would brave anythign for the love of Isak, so let's see if he meant it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't initially plan on doing a second part for this story but one of my dear readers, Subject_A24_The_WolfSun requested a part 2 and i decided to work on it. I really hope that Subject_A24_The_WolfSun and everyone else will have fun reading. I know i had fun writing this second part. Fussy Isak is just my weakness

Isak has been slept for a little of an hour after the procedure but he’s still very confused when he wakes up. Even is thankful that Isak’s friends waited with him to help wherever they can. They prove to be a great help with getting a wobbly Isak home, which they manage with little to no mishap.

Magnus helps Even take Isak to the bedroom and get him into bed while the other two are standing in the doorway.

“Isak can be a pain in the ass when he is in discomfort. Good luck, Even.” Mahdi says 

“Of course you can call if you need any help. I’ll be happy to advice.” Jonas adds.

Even laughs, shoulders shaking and all. “I’ll be fine, guys. I know my own boyfriend.”

“I think your love-sick brain is underestimating the agony ahead of you.” Magnus points out. “No amount of love can withstand a sore Isak. Trust me.”

Clamping his hands on Magnus’ shoulders, Even stirs him out of the bedroom. “If you guys are just going to exaggerate and scare me then you better leave.”

“I will enjoy saying I told you so.” Jonas says over his shoulder to Even, who is trailing behind him.

*********

Even is surprised to find Isak sitting up in bed when he comes back to their bedroom. He still looks really out of it.

“Hey, baby.” Even says softly, going to sit down at the edge of the bed, next to Isak.

Isak just blinks at Even and then brings his hands up to touch his own cheeks. “My cheeks feel hot. Why are they so hot?” he frowns so seriously and then demands. “Touch them.” It’s a little hard to get what Isak is saying since he biting on the gauze pad over the surgical area to stall the bleeding, but Even gets it somehow.

So Even reaches up to touch Isak’s cheeks but Isak pulls away before Even’s hand has made any contact with his skin. “No don’t touch them. It hurts. Make it stop. Give me pain medicine.” Isak whines

Even runs his hands up and down Isak’s arms in a soothing fashion. “You already took pain medicine. What we need to do now is remove the gauze pad in your mouth. The dentist said to take it out when we get home.”

“The what?” Isak asks, looking so confused.

“Never mind. Open your mouth.”

“I can’t. My jaw hurts.”

“Do your best.”

Isak brings out one of his famous pouts but Even refuses to fall for it. Cupping Isak’s jaw in the palm of his hand, “Open up.” Even encouragingly says and surprisingly Isak complies. The gauze has more blood on it than Even expects to find. He gets up to go and throw the bloodied gauze away and then he goes to the kitchen to find a tea bag.

“Where did you go?” Isak demands when Even returns with a moist teabag on a small plate.

Even points at the teabag. “You have to bite on this for another while just in case there is still some bleeding on the surgical area. Dentist orders.

Isak quite literally frowns upon the suggestion. “Sounds gross. No thanks.”

“You have no choice.” Even counters. After some grumbling and protesting, Isak finally agrees to the condition. Even is glad he doesn’t have to force his boyfriend’s mouth open because that would probably be too painful for him.

You need to get some rest now.”

“Sleep with me.” Isak pleads in a small voice.

“I have to go to work and do something quickly. I’ll be back before you know it.”

Isak’s expression dulls, sadness filling his eyes. “Don’t go.” He pleads.

Even feels worse about leaving him alone. He leans in to kiss Isak’s forehead and gently push the unruly hair out of his face. “I have to, baby, but I won’t be long. I promise. Just close your eyes for a little while and get some rest. I’ll be here when you wake up. Trust me?”

Isak appears to consider it and finally concedes with a small, defeated nod. Even kisses him again, on the forehead then on the cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you, Even. You’re hot.”

“Is that the only reason why you love me?” Even can’t resist teasing Isak a little

“Should there be…more? Isak looks genuinely puzzled by the idea that there could be more reasons out there to love Even. It’s almost offensive, but Even just finds it funny. He shifts and gathers Isak into his arms. “Get some sleep, okay? I’ll be back real soon.”

“okay.” Isak nuzzles Even’s neck. “Hold me like this till I fall asleep.”

“Sure.”

******* 

The apartment is quiet when Even returns. First he makes a detour to the kitchen to put away the groceries he bought, things he feels Isak needs right now. After making quick work of that, he proceeds to the bedroom and finds Isak still asleep. Even sits at the edge of the bed and leans down to kiss Isak’s cheek. He presses the back of his hand against Isak’s neck and forehead before turning that hand over to let it gently push the stray locks back and off Isak’s face.

Even is relieved that Isak’s temperature has come down a bit. He kisses him again, on the temple this time, and he is about to get up when Isak stirs. Even stays there just watching him slowly come to full wakefulness. Isak fidgets about in his blanket cocoon, weakly pushing at it until it becomes amusingly clear to Even that Isak can’t get out of there. Smiling at the sight Even grabs the blanket and pulls it off Isak.

At first Isak is just quietly staring at Even, blinking, with his lips slightly parted. He looks really woozy and confused, cute as well. Even can’t resist kissing him again.

“Even.” Isak whispers, finally speaking up.

“Hi.”

Suddenly Isak’s eyebrows furrow grumpily. “Where did you go?” He is still slurring his words probably because the pain medication is still working

“I told you I was going to work.”

“You left me alone and I was… alone. You said you’d never leave me.”

“I was gone for an hour and you slept the entire time.” Even points out, but it’s like Isak is not even listening.

“You should be stripped of your boyfriend-of-the-year award.”

Even concedes seeing no end to this argument if someone doesn’t. “I’m sorry, baby. What can I do to make it up to you?”

Isak ponders over that for a moment. “Make me some soup.” He says in a small voice, eyes most beseeching.

“Alright. I’ll be right back.” Even kisses Isak once more before leaving room.

*******

Isak has dozed off when Even returns with the soup and he gets all grouchy and upset when Even wakes him up.

“You need to eat something.” Even gently encourages while he’s helping Isak sit up in bed. After completing that task smoothly, Even sits down at the edge of the bed beside Isak’s legs.

Isak’s face is all puffy and flushed from the swelling in his gums and also from sleeping too much, and his hair is in a mess pointing to all directions. The sight is rather disheartening and all Even wants to do is to pull Isak into his arms and hold him close, make his pain go away somehow.

For now the best he can do is offer some chicken soup, which he picks up from the bedside table.

Isak peers down at what’s in the bowl and he scowls. “This porridge looks awful”.

“It’s chicken soup.”

“Why would you make that? I said I wanted porridge.”

“No you didn’t.”

“Either way I want porridge.”

“Isak, I already made soup.” With great effort at that.

Isak looks at Even with a deadpan expression on his face. “I want porridge.” He stubbornly repeats

Even pushes out a tired sigh. “Fine.”

********

20 minutes later Even comes back with the porridge and takes his spot on the bed beside Isak. He brings the first spoon to Isak’s lips and Isak slowly opens his mouth to eat it but the he recoils and yelps the moment the spoon touches his lips. “Ouch!” he cries out.

“Oh my God, did that burn?” Even panics. “I’m so sorry, baby. Are you alright? Does it hurt?” he fusses.

“It’s too hot.” Isak complains, touching his fingers to his lips. “Blow over it first.”

“I did.”

“Clearly not enough.”

“I’m sorry. I’ll be more careful.”

“Can I have some water?”

Even leaves to go some water and he comes back and hands it to Isak.

Isak makes a face after the first sip. “The water is too warm.”

“You can’t drink hot or cold water. Room temperature only. I researched.”

“Well this is too warm. It’s nasty.”

Even sighs yet again. “I’ll go add but more cold water to it.”

*********

“It’s too cold now.” Isak whines

“Just drink a little, okay.” Even gently persuades but Isak frowns like a petulant child and puts the cup away. “No.”

“Okay then, try to eat some porridge.”

“I don’t feel like it anymore. Is there some chicken soup left?”

Even’s jaw drops, utterly scandalised. “I threw it all out.”

“I’d like some now.” Isak asks in a small polite voice far too cute to deny.

********

Even opens his eyes and blinks the sleepiness away. He shifts a little to adjust his arm which has fallen asleep too under the weight of Isak’s head. They fell asleep together a while ago when Isak suggested they take a nap together. Probably feeling Even move, Isak wakes up as well. Even smiles down at him and kisses his forehead as he slowly opens his eyes.

“Hi.” Even whispers.

Isak’s stretches the arm that’s wrapped around Even and he wiggles his feet which are intertwined with Even’s. Even chuckles at how ticklish that feels and Isak peers at him with only one eye open. “Hi.”

“Are you feeling better?”

“I guess so.”

“I’ll go get you some more water and soup.”

“Again?” Isak recoils at the idea, looking indignantly at Even

“You need a lot of fluids and food for strength.”

“No. Let’s stay like this. I’d rather sleep some more.”

Even shakes his head apologetically and Isak pouts. “You are no fun.”

“I’m only trying to help.”

“Whatever. You still suck.” Isak grouchily rolls away from Even and turns away from him, facing the wall.

Even wants to roll his eyes and to laugh as well, so he does both as he gets up and out of bed.

***********

“Even, my back hurts. Do something.”

Even has joined Isak in bed again and they are lying wrapped around each other, legs entangled. A few moments ago Isak appeared to finally be falling asleep again against Even’s chest, so that Even can take a rest as well after making a second pot of chicken soup and suffering through feeding it to a fussy Isak. Now this is happening.

“Like what?” Even asks, kissing Isak’s head

“I don’t know. You are the creative one. Just make it stop.”

“Maybe you should sit up?”

Isak rears his head back to look at Even. “I’d rather have a massage.”

“Honestly I deserve a massage too.”

“Did you just have your wisdom teeth removed?”

“No.”

“Then I’m more deserving of this massage. Don’t you want me to quickly recover?”

It’s not like Even can say no.

*******

After spending about 30 minutes giving Isak a back rub, Even just wants to lie down alone on the couch in the living area and rest his up limbs which are starting to feel like cooked noodles.

He gets up to leave the bedroom, but apparently Isak has other ideas.

“Even, where are you going? I want to take another nap. Come cuddle me.” 

Even growls in agony. He can’t sleep when he wants to and he’s being forced to sleep when he doesn’t want to. How nice.

*******

“Even, I want to read.”

Even is so stunned that words fail him completely. “Meaning?” at this point he is certain that he has dark circles around his eyes, not because he is stressed but because Isak Is seriously getting on his nerves. Even is constantly reminding himself that he loves this boy, but God help him.

“A book. I need a book to read.”

“Why?”

“I hear it’s a good distraction from physical pain.”

“Can’t you just watch TV?”

“It’s not the same.”

“Then find a book to read on your phone?”

“Apparently that’s not as tantalizing as turning pages.”

“So what do you want me to do about that?”

“Go out and buy me a book to read.”

Even’s jaw drops in disbelief. “I hope you are kidding.”

“I’m in pain, Even, so no I’m not kidding.”

“Isak, I’m not going out to buy you a book.”

“While you are out, buy me some marshmallows.”

“What in the world do you want marshmallows for?”

Isak appears to ponder the question while blinking slowly at Even, and then he shrugs. “I just want them.”

Even grits his teeth as he starts walking out of the apartment, contemplating staying out for good.

“Even?” Isak suddenly calls and Even halts, turning around.

“Yes?”

“Aren’t you going to kiss me before leaving? I just thought it over and I don’t think I’m the kind of boyfriend to let my man leave home without a kiss.” Isak is smiling so expectantly and sweetly at Even; in a way that instantly melts Even’s annoyance away. He walks back to Isak and gives him a tender kiss on the lips.

Isak scowls when Even pulls back, “I said a kiss, not a peck. Please kiss me properly.” He grumbles.

Even grins. “You’re full of greed today, aren’t you?”

********

While Even is out, he gets a call from Jonas.

“How are things?” Jonas asks

“Not good. I’m out getting him a book to read… and marshmallows.”

Jonas laughs. “Isak wants to read a book? He must really be out of it. Want me to come over and help?”

“Can you do me one better by replacing me as his boyfriend?”

“I know you don’t mean that.”

Even sighs and squeezes his eyes shut, taking a long deep breath. “No I don’t.” he resolves, feeling marginally better and thinking more rationally after taking a breath. “I’m just tired and irritated.”

“That’s normal, but you must always keep the love.”

“Thanks, man. I needed to hear that.”

“No problem. Call if you need anything, especially when you start thinking about running away from your boyfriend again.”

“Or I’ll just deliver him to your doorstep with a huge bow wrapped around him.”

Jonas laughs, hard. “No thanks, bro. he’s all yours.”

**********

Apparently news travels fast in Isak’s squad as Even should know by now. By the time he is exiting the bookstore a little over 40 minutes later, he gets a call from Magnus. Even rolls his eyes as he answers. “I assume Jonas filled you in.”

“He just told us.”

“Us?”

“I’m hanging out at Mahdi’s house. You are on speaker.”

Even hears Mahdi’s laughter in the background and he sighs, quietly muttering “Great. Just fucking great.”

“How is it going, Even?” Mahdi asks

“Why ask when you already know?”

“Alright then we’ll skip to saying we told you so.” Magnus chortles. “I told you your boyfriend is a pain in the ass when he’s sick.”

And now Even knows that he should have listened. This is the first time Isak is really unwell since they moved in together 7 months ago.

“It’s a good thing Isak doesn’t get sick often then. “Even replies.

“On the upside this incident gives you a realistic portrayal of what your married life will be.” Magnus says

“Married life?” Even stops just a short distance away from the bookstore to concentrate on his phone call.

“Of course evak are getting married one day. Any other way would be unnatural.”

“I did some research on wisdom teeth removal aftercare.” Mahdi informs. “You are in for it, bro. All I can say it better you than me. Good luck.”

There will be more of the stressful happenings of today? Even can’t bear to imagine it. “I’ll remember this the next time you guys need free beer or weed.”

“Dude seriously its bad manners to threaten friends with something like that.” Magnus sounds so serious and so does Mahdi who adds;

“Totally below the belt, man.”

That actually makes Even laugh and the tiny ounce of joy helps to relax him a bit.

***********

Even gets home and finds Isak curled up under a blanket on their couch, watching TV.

Isak sits up when Even walks in. “I got your book and the marshmallows.” Even sits down beside Isak and gives him a kiss on the cheek. “How are you feeling?”

“I can still feel the pain even after taking pain medication.”

Even gently touches Isak’s cheek. “My poor baby.”

“I’m ready for the distraction. What book did you buy me?” Isak asks

“Divergent.” Even takes the book out of the bag he’s holding and ands it to Isak who eyes it sceptically.

“Why did you get this?”

“You said you wanted to read it.”

“When? We watched the movies and I told you how much I hated them.”

“After which you said you wanted to read the books and see how they are.”

“I don’t remember saying that.” Isak grimaces. “Now I’m stuck with this book.

Even drops his face in the palm of his hand and reminds himself once again that there is more to love about Isak than there is to hate. “If you are going to be so picky then you should have told me what you wanted to read before I left.” Even says rather peevishly

“Are you mad at me? You are mad at me. I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be a bother. You must hate me.” Isak suddenly looks as small and pitiful as he sounds. He is slouching and his lips are pushed out in a tiny pout like a chastised child.

Even melts entirely and he goes to sit on the bed, taking Isak into his arms and pressing tender kisses wherever he can read. “Of course I’m not mad at you, baby. I’m a little tired but not mad.”

“Good cause my head hurts. I’d like another massage.”

Even feels like he just got tricked into cutting off his own foot.

*******

“I feel sticky. Could you run me a bath?” Isak demands later in the day around 20:00hrs.

Perched on the edge of the tub, Even diligently uses a wash cloth to literally bath Isak. It’s not without complaint though. As much as he has a lot of love and tolerance for Isak’s antics, the stress of babying Isak all day is finally settling into Even’s muscles and he is starting to get cranky. He knows he promised not to get upset by Isak’s , but now he feels that’s beyond him.

“Honestly I don’t see how you can’t do this yourself.”

“The pain from my head is shooting down to my limbs. How hard is that to understand?”

“It doesn’t make sense.”

“I’m in pain, Even. Of course I’m not making any sense.” Isak snaps and appears to regret it immediately if the way he squeezes his eyes shut as if in pain is any indication. “ow.” Isak moan and clutches his temples.

Even never enjoys seeing his baby in pain, so of course the sight of it thaws his irritation. He puts the sponge down and takes Isak’s face in his hands, lovingly touching it and gently brushing the hair off Isak’s face. He leans down and kisses Isak’s nose. “Try to calm down. I’m sorry, okay. I shouldn’t have said that just now. It’s not your fault that this is happening.”

“I’m sorry for yelling at you.” Isak replies in a much calmer tone of voice, looking apologetically at Even.

“It’s okay. Can I get you something for your head?”

“No. it’ll pass.”

“Should I get in there with you?”

Isak quickly nods like it’s an idea has been chewing on for a while now, but couldn’t find the space to ask. “I’d rather you are naked too. It could be weird with your clothes rubbing up against my naked flesh.”

Even laughs at that. “okay, Isak. I’ll strip too.”

********

After bathing, they settle on the bed and cuddle up.

“Thanks for taking care of me today. I know it wasn’t easy.” Isak yawns. Even can feel him going slack and heavy with sleep in his arms.

“You don’t have to thank me. I like taking care of you.”

Isak tips his chin up and kisses Even’s jaw before buring his head in the crook of his neck. “Good night.” He sleepily mutters

“Good night, baby.”

*********

“Even, my head still hurts. I think I need some fried eggs and a foot rub. I hear it helps.”

Even peers at the clock on the bedside table. It’s 3:21 in the morning. He groans into his pillow.

It’s only been one day, Even thinks with a deep sigh.

Then again what’s more unbearable than a tiring Isak is a life without Isak at all. So he kisses Isak and gets up to go and fire up the stove.

“Thank you.” Isak quietly mutters. “I know this is hard for you. You really are the best boyfriend in the world.”

In the darkness of the room, Even can see the adoring smile on Isak’s lips. He leans down and kisses those lips. No Isak wouldn’t have things any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. please comment/leave kudos if you liked it<3


End file.
